Casualidad
by AmanecerAzul
Summary: Por un breve segundo, ella se pregunta si él está molesto con ella específicamente o si es así con cualquiera que conozca.


**Personajes:** Sasuke / Nanami (Oc)

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de "Naruto". Cualquier cosa relacionada directamente con esta serie (Manga / Anime) todos los personajes, historias de fondo, configuración, etc. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:** Hace tiempo en mi mente existía el compromiso de escribir esta historia. Es básicamente un sasukeoc. La inspiración llego a mí debido un fanfic que leí hace un tiempo. No soy más que un novato, agradecería profundamente sus comentarios, especialmente aquellos que son constructivos para que me permitan aprender y mejorar.

Deseo que disfruten de la lectura.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

Conseguir un empleo mientras está estudiando nunca fue parte del acuerdo del que ella y sus padres hablaron. Imaginaría que todos los padres quieren que sus hijos ganen dinero a la vez que están en la escuela, ya que una educación no es exactamente barata y existen otros gastos, como el alquiler, la comida y ropa. El caso es que los señores Yamamoto - _sus queridos progenitores_ \- comenzaron a ahorrar para sus estudios en Konohagakure cuando descubrieron el interés de su hija por la medicina; lo cual fue realmente agradable aunque un poco exagerado, y por supuesto que Nanami los ama a ambos por estar siempre preocupados por ella. Pero es por eso que ella quería conseguir un trabajo, en primer lugar: para que no tuvieran que pagar por todo.

Sin embargo, no parecían entenderlo.

Bueno, no es del todo cierto. Ellos no le están pidiendo que renuncie ni nada, y han admitido que les gusta lo considerada y responsable que es. Sólo intentan evitarle el estrés de un empleo cuando debería centrarse en estudiar. Aunque sabían que ella tenía mucha experiencia manejando un horario ocupado.

Nanami tenía el teléfono de la tienda pegado a la oreja, escuchando a su madre contar todos los chismes sobre el mejor amigo de su vecina o algo así.

– ¿Tienes trabajo?–

– Okaa-san. – dice Nanami con un movimiento de sus ojos.

– Lo sé, lo sé. – responde la mujer mayor. – Pero cariño, ¿No quieres conocer amigos y salir con ellos también? Quiero decir, entre el instituto y el trabajo… –

– Todavía tengo tiempo libre, incluso con el trabajo, Okaa-san. – insiste esforzándose por no sonar molesta. Ella generalmente trata de no tener una mala actitud con sus padres, porque son sus padres, después de todo. –Prometo que te llamaré más tarde, iré a la biblioteca por unos libros. –

Un suspiro. – Bien, cariño. Ten cuidado. –

Luego de colgar, pagó el costo de la llamada al amble tendero y salió del establecimiento. Avanzó para cruzar la calle, excepto que apenas dio un par de pasos hacia adelante cuando una mano le agarra el brazo justo por encima del codo, tira con firmeza pero no con demasiada fuerza y hace que sus pies retrocedan un poco, cuando escucha un grito de pánico e incoherente proviene de su izquierda en alguna parte.

Hay una ráfaga de aire y una mancha de color verde pasó por su lado. Sintiendo que se acercó demasiado a su cara, ella pone una mano sobre el pecho y gira a la derecha para ver a un hombre con un traje raro y verde, corriendo a lo lejos.

– Idiota. – murmura alguien. La chica mira por encima del hombro y se encuentra con un tipo -increíblemente atractivo- con cabello y ojos oscuros.

– ¿Disculpe?–

Él le da una mirada casi en blanco. – Rock Lee, el sujeto que corría. – explica.

– Oh… – masculló y luego se sintió estúpida por casi sentirse ofendida con quien acababa de salvarla. – ¡Muchas gracias! Definitivamente te debo muchísimo por eso. –

– En realidad no. –

Por un breve segundo, ella se pregunta si él está molesto con ella específicamente o si es así con cualquiera que conozca, porque será difícil causar una buena impresión si este último es el caso. Entonces, Nanami piensa que realmente no es de su incumbencia y que necesita dejar de tomar todo de forma tan personal. Aparta sus ojos azules de él y contempla la calle. – Tengo que… – comienza a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

– Bien. – manifiesta mientras suelta su brazo y comienza a alejarse por la acera. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, observando el símbolo que estaba en su espalda.

* * *

Sólo unos días más tarde, cuando las campanas unidas a la puerta del negocio hicieron un sonido agudo, Nanami volvió a encontrarse con él. Lo vio entrando con algunas personas, unas de las cuales había visto antes en el hospital, y hace que ella se pregunte por qué no había notado que él también era un Shinobi.

Él atrapa su mirada y la mira un poco más de lo que se supone que debes mirar a los extraños, pero a ella no le importa, simplemente sonríe y les da la bienvenida a la cafetería.

Se pone de pie a un lado mientras sus amigos piden sus bebidas por separado, debatiéndose entre sí cada vez antes de realmente elegir algo. Actualmente había poca clientela y nadie estaba detrás de ellos, así que realmente no le importó que se tomaran su tiempo. Incluso habla un momento con la chica de pelo rosa cuando es su turno en la caja registradora. Nanami sabe que ella es una ninja medico y le ha dictado asesorías a su clase sobre el uso de ninjutsu médico.

– Hola. – le dice al hombre una vez que sus amigos se dirigen a una mesa. La chica de pelo rosa, Sakura, lo mira con las cejas fruncidas -en confusión- pero no dice nada mientras se aleja. Ella se pregunta brevemente si es su novia.

– Hn. –

– Por cierto, gracias por lo del otro día. –

– Ya me agradeciste. – contesto con una leve sonrisa, evidentemente parecía de mejor humor esta vez. A Nanami le agrado eso, y pidió internamente que él sonriera más a menudo.

– Lo sé, pero… – dijo aunque realmente no tenía nada más que decir acerca del tema. – Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu orden? –

Él se encoge de hombros. – ¿Qué sugieres que no sea dulce? –

Después de unos minutos, otra chica se acercó a su mesa y distribuye de manera eficiente los pedidos. Sasuke sonrió al ver un plato con tres bolas de arroz frente a él, tomó un sorbo de su té y al quitárselo de los labios, descubrió que tenía un buen sabor. – ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta bebida? – preguntó a la mesera.

– Gyokuro regular. – respondió tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego de que abandonará la mesa, Naruto comento lo bonita que era la chica del registro y Sakura desvió el tema para conversar sobre el informe que debían entregar al Hokage.

Fue hasta que estaba anotando el nombre de una mujer en el costado de la taza de su pedido, que Nanami se da cuenta de que nunca pudo pedir el suyo.

* * *

La próxima vez que tiene su turno en la cafetería - _dos días después_ -, no está en la caja registradora y está un poco más ocupada de lo normal. Mecánicamente tomó la nota de tres pedidos con el mismo nombre. Un combo katsina (café regular + 2 sándwiches de jamón), un café con especias de calabaza y un Gyokuro regular con tres bolas de arroz. Nanami queriendo acelerar la entrega de la orden, grito el nombre del cliente una vez que lo ha terminado.

– Hola. –

Ella mira hacia arriba y ve que es el mismo tipo que la salvó la semana anterior. – Hola. – saluda no queriendo sonreír tan ampliamente. – ¿Eres Sasuke? – cuestionó volviendo a revisar el nombre escrito en la nota.

Él asiente, abre la boca para decir algo cuando otra voz lo llama, y Nanami mira con él para ver a Sakura de pie a un lado de la puerta. _Debe ser su novia_ , pensó metiendo un mechón de su castaño y ondulado pelo detrás de la oreja. Se sintió un poco decepciona, pero recordó que esa era una posibilidad el otro día.

– Bueno, es mejor no dejarla esperando. – ella dice en broma mientras le entrega tres bolsas de papel con el logotipo de la cafetería que contenía la orden. Él los recibe en sus manos y ella le sonríe amablemente.

* * *

Nanami nuevamente vuelve a encontrarse con Sasuke en los campos de entrenamiento, exactamente tres semanas después de que ella conoció su nombre.

Se suponía que los civiles no frecuentaban aquellas zonas, pero no es como si alguien intentará detenerlos. _"Entra bajo tu propio riesgo",_ le dijeron. Los ninja en realidad no intentarían herir a nadie a propósito. Simplemente existían muchos peligros - _Kunai, Jutsu destructivos, trampas, bombas._ \- que los civiles sencillamente no estaban entrenados para esquivar. Los accidentes ocurren. Sin embargo, ella se arriesgo para encontrar unas plantas medicinales que sólo crecían en esa región, cuando lo ve saltar de un árbol.

Él le sonríe cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella levanta su mano en un ola y disminuye su ritmo para coincidir con él. – Misterio resuelto. – el pelinegro arque una ceja, curioso. – Me preguntaba si en verdad eras o no un ninja. – comenta ajustando la correa del bolso sobre su hombro.

Si el Uchiha no hubiera dominado por tantos años sus expresiones faciales, se habría mostrado excesivamente sorprendido. Ahora lo entendía, ella no conocía la marcada historia de su apellido. Supuso que esa era la razón por la cual la chica le agrado después de su primer encuentro. La mirada que siempre le dirigían aquellos ojos azules no era de admiración por quien era, ni respeto, ni lujuria. Tampoco se asoció con su herencia o reputación como ninja, ella simplemente lo miró con claridad, como a cualquier otro ser humano.

– ¿Vas a entrenar en mi área? –

– ¿Así que este campo de entrenamiento es _tu_ área? –

– N-No, yo… – se apresuro a decir agitando sus brazos hasta que escucho el sonido de una risa. – Oh, cállate. – añadió sin saber que ella había sido la primer persona en causar que Sasuke Uchiha rompiera en carcajadas después de muchos años. – Tú eres… –

– Jounin. – él suministró guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. – Únicamente uso el uniforme en las misiones. –

Eso puede explicar por qué Nanami no lo había asociado inmediatamente con la carrera ninja. Ella últimamente había estado ocupada aprendiendo sobre venenos y sus respectivos antídotos, como para tener tiempo de corroborar esa información.

Especialmente después de leer varios archivos de pacientes que fueron víctimas de una especie de insectos que usan veneno en sus ataques. Las toxinas contenían sustancias tan peligrosas que habían causado una gran variedad de efectos en el cuerpo, incluía parálisis permanente, debilidad en las extremidades y en el peor de los casos la muerte. Había tenido la oportunidad de examinar el veneno, y pensó que podría ser neutralizado con los extractos de una serie de flores y plantas medicinales.

Esa fue la razón principal por la que se encontraba allí.

Cuando Nanami le cuenta todo eso -ella _es una persona comunicativa y se sintió muy cómoda al hablarle_ -, él le da una mirada. – ¿Qué? –

– Nada. – dice y ella inclina la cabeza. – No me sorprende que seas aprendiz de medicina. –

– ¿Uh? –

– Eres muy… agradable, supongo. – bueno, eso no era lo que ella había estado esperando. Se ríe un poco, sintiéndose tonta porque una vez más saltó a la conclusión de que iba a ofenderla, espera que esto no se vuelva un hábito. – Y tus ojos. – agrega casi como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía. – Tienen un brillo cálido y esperanzador, que ofrece tranquilidad. Es como un cielo despejado. –

– No, yo no creo que sea así. Sólo quiero hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás. – admite y Sasuke levanta las cejas como si estuviera realmente impresionado por su respuesta. – Detente. –

– Detener qué –

– Deja de… – _ser tan amable conmigo, antes de que cree algún tipo de esperanza porque estoy 90% segura que ya tienes novia_ , aunque realmente no lo dijo en voz alta. – No importa. – asegura sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. – Tengo que irme. Fue lindo verte. –

Apenas da un paso cuando él la sujeta del brazo exactamente por encima de su codo, y en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, piensa en cómo la salvó.

– Mi intención no fue hacerte sentir incómoda o algo así. –

– No lo hiciste. Créeme, no lo hiciste. – se ríe.

– Bien… – su mano permanece unos segundos más antes de que la retire.

– Nanami. – ella le sonríe. – Te veré luego. – se despide y luego gira sobre sus talones y comienza alejarse de nuevo, pero no sin echarle un vistazo mientras sus ojos parpadean sobre ella brevemente. Es lo suficientemente inocente como para que ella sepa que él se está moviendo mientras que es muy obvio que la está mirando.

La hace sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el estanque cercano, en busca de sus muestras de estudio.

* * *

No estaba trabajando en el registro cuando él vuelve a la cafetería de nuevo, pero ahora su trabajo era suave y le había permitido estar justo al lado de Misaki -su compañera rubia-. Sasuke la mira a los ojos cuando ella pide por él la orden de un Gyokuro regular más tres bolas de arroz. Misaki la mira como si estuviera loca cuando ella se echa a reír, pero él sólo sonríe como si fuera lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

La próxima vez que el Uchiha se encontró con Nanami fue varios días después. Cuando él llegó a su habitual campo de entrenamiento vio una figura femenina bajo un gran árbol con un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas en las manos, junto a unos cuantos libros esparcidos en el pasto.

– Nanami. –

Al escuchar una voz profunda pronunciar su nombre a modo de saludo, ella alzó la mirada de uno de sus libros y miró a la fuente del sonido ligeramente sorprendida. – Sasuke. – sus ojos azules cayeron sobre sus ojos oscuros y ella le dedico una sonrisa agradable.

A partir de ese día, Sasuke compartió el lugar con ella. Nanami no comprendió el por qué permitió que ella realizara su investigación mientras él entrenaba. Pero desde entonces el número de sus encuentros aumentaron. Él incluso en ocasiones le ayuda a recolectar las hierbas que crecían en lugares que a ella le fueron difíciles de alcanzar; y ella también observó muchas veces su entrenamiento, que por lo general hacia solo. Le gustaba verlo entrenar, mientras se sentaba en la base de un árbol en uno de sus varios descansos. Sus movimientos siempre fueron suaves, rápidos y sobre todo mortales. Definitivamente no quería enfrentarlo en el campo de batalla.

Durante la primera semana, Sasuke y Nanami apenas si hablaban. Él simplemente le hacia un gesto de reconocimiento cuando ella llegaba al lugar y otro cuando se fue. Ella le respondía con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, un día esto cambio.

Nanami tenía el día libre del trabajo y había estado sentada bajo el mismo árbol en el que siempre se sentaba a realizar su investigación. Llevaba un par de pantalones azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, su largo cabello ondulado descansaba libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda mientras leía sobre las distintas formas en las que se podrían elaborar los antídotos. Ella realmente agradecía el gran avance de su proyecto, si todo salía bien, pronto podría presentárselo a Tsunade-sama.

Ella notó que Sasuke estaba practicando su Jutsu de la Gran Bola de Fuego, era uno de los Jutsus que practicaba con más frecuencia. A ella le parecía muy impresionante, debido principalmente a que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar ninguna técnica ninja que no fuera estrictamente medicinal. Su pueblo era tan pequeño que apenas si había suficientes personas como para cubrir la solicitud de chismes, tiendas y restaurante. Por ello, había llegado a Konohagakure con la esperanza de convertirse en un buen médico.

Nanami se pone en pie y luego de asegurarse de que los restos del Jutsu se habían disipado, comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre, quien se estaba preparando para revisar sus armas. Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos y enfocó sus ojos en ella con interés, pues nunca antes se había acercado a él mientras entrenaba.

– Ese Jutsu es realmente impresionante. – comentó casualmente. – Noté que lo practicas a menudo, ¿Es uno de tus favoritos o algo así? – Él no respondió de inmediato. Sólo guardo silencio durante unos minutos mientras sus ojos oscuros miraban fijamente su rostro, examinando, evaluando, pero sobre todo, dudando.

Al no recibir una palabra de él, ella giro sobre sus pies dispuesta a regresar a su lugar inicial. Sin embargo, luego de caminar un par de pasos él respondió.

– Es un Jutsu que aprendí hace mucho. – ella rápidamente voltea para mirarlo. – Mi padre me mostró cómo hacer la Gran Bola de fuego cuando tenía siete años. No pude hacerlo la primera vez que lo intenté y naturalmente mi padre se decepcionó. – dijo mirando hacia el cielo y la esquina de su labio se levantó ligeramente. –Practiqué durante horas y horas porque detestaba decepcionarlo. Cuando finalmente lo conseguí y se lo mostré a mi padre, él dijo que… – una suave brisa removió sus cabellos. – estaba orgulloso. –

Los ojos de ella nunca abandonaron su rostro, el cual estaba iluminado suavemente por los rayos de sol. – Esa vez fue la única en la que mi padre no me comparó con mi hermano como siempre solía hacerlo. Fue la primera vez que sentí que él me vio directamente, no como su segundo hijo, sino como Sasuke, _su hijo_. – él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. –Así que… sí, diría que es uno de mis Jutsus favoritos. –

Posteriormente a ese pequeño momento, era innecesario decir que Nanami y Sasuke se sentían mucho más cómodos el uno con el otro.

* * *

Sasuke estaba parado en medio de su claro habitual. Una brisa suave alborotó su pelo negro y puntiagudo, causando que su flequillo se burlara juguetonamente de su frente. Inhalando profundamente, realizó el Jutsu de la Gran Bola de Fuego. Seguidamente, echó un vistazo a la base de cierto árbol, el lugar donde usualmente se sentaba Nanami cuando hacia su investigación. Lo contempló por unos segundos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ese lugar, _el lugar de Nanami_ , no había sido ocupado en mucho tiempo.

Y eso hizo que Sasuke se sintiera raro.

* * *

Estudiar el arte de salvar vidas no fue fácil y ella lo sabía.

Nanami últimamente ha estado bebiendo té, irónicamente porque el café casi no tiene ningún efecto sobre ella. Cuando era más joven solía robar sorbos de la taza de su madre, a pesar de que era un poco amargo debido a que a su madre le gustaba sólo con un poco de azúcar. Ella es básicamente inmune al café en términos de darle más energía o animarla, o algo por el estilo, así que bebe té en su lugar, porque eso parece ayudarla. Probablemente sea sólo cuestión de su mente, pero ella empleaba ese truco cuando le era necesario.

A su jefe no parece importarle que ella tenga sus notas de estudio escondidas detrás de los mostradores, ya que él sabe que dejará de estudiar de inmediato para atender a los clientes. Sin embargo, por el momento el flujo del servicio es lento, así que tiene su libreta al lado de la caja registradora y su rotulador en la mano, girándolo distraídamente mientras estudia para el examen que tendría al día siguiente.

Estaba tan concentrada estudiando que el sonido de las monedas que se dejaron caer en la jarra de propinas, la sobresalta.

Ella casi grita.

Sasuke parece divertido, por decirlo suavemente, y ella se ríe un poco mientras su corazón recupera el ritmo que tenía anteriormente.

– Lo lamento. – Ella niega con la cabeza.

Sakura está otra vez con él, así como el hombre rubio que casi siempre lo acompaña, pero también lo están otros tres: una chica con el pelo rubio y largo en una cola de caballo, otra joven de ojos pálidos y un tipo muy blanco con una sonrisa extraña. A Nanami le parece extraño que todavía haya tantas personas de casi su edad que no ha visto en la aldea, pero Konoha es bastante grande, así que tiene sentido.

– No te preocupes por eso. Entonces, ¿Lo de siempre? –

– Por supuesto. – contesta con una sonrisa sutil.

Ella sonríe, pero luego se da cuenta de la expresión abatida de Sakura e inmediatamente se siente mal. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sus otros amigos están diciendo sus pedidos mientras Nanami los garabatea y suma todo, pensando que Sasuke simplemente corregirá mas tarde cualquier suposición que su novia haya podido tener sobre ellos.

* * *

Se sentía completamente estúpido, ni siquiera entendía por qué se había molestado tanto, y era tan patético que podía escuchar a Naruto burlarse de él por el resto de su vida. No era como si hubiera puesto un esfuerzo particular en eso, había escuchado a Nanami hablando sobre su cumpleaños con las otras chicas de la cafetería. _Su cumpleaños número diecisiete para ser más específicos_. Tampoco era como si hubiera planeado conseguir algo para ella. El Uchiha no era del tipo sentimental.

Fue por un simple capricho.

Kakashi -el sexto Hokage- había enviado al antiguo _Equipo Siete_ a emboscar a una banda de criminales que planeaban atacar a Konoha. Era un trabajo bastante simple. Capturaron rápidamente a un grupo de cinco traidores en una casa ubicada a las afueras del la Aldea del Té. El collar había estado allí, en el tocador, intacto y pequeño. La cadena era plateada y la pieza central era un pequeño zafiro. No era nada extravagante, pero si lo suficientemente simple como para ser un regalo. No era como si alguien lo estuviera usando, así que sencillamente les dijo a sus amigos que se lo llevaría como recuerdo, incluso ignoro el ridículo comentario que hizo Naruto: _"¿Acaso se lo darás a ese alguien especial, teme?"_ Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente deseaba que a Nanami le gustara usarlo.

Ella había reaccionado mejor de lo que él había anticipado, lo que a su vez lo hizo sentir avergonzado y fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera lo había envuelto, simplemente se lo había entregado murmurando un _"por tu cumpleaños"_.

La sonrisa que ella le ofreció fue tan increíblemente amplia que todos sus dientes estaban presentes. Ella inclusive fue valiente como para envolverlo en un abrazo, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Se sintió tan incómodo que no lo había devuelto, no es como si ella lo hubiera esperado. Ella sólo lo abrazó con fuerza y antes de soltarlo le agradeció.

Miró fijamente el zafiro. – Nunca antes había tenido algo tan hermoso. – y algo en como dijo esas palabras, lo complació.

* * *

Desde que Nanami se puso el collar, lo lució con orgullo en cada momento.

* * *

Sakura Haruno nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse de esa manera. O al menos eso creyó antes de verla usando el collar que anhelo fervientemente recibir.

Ella había estado allí, sentada junto a Shizune en la oficina de la anterior Hokage. Tuvieron una interesante charla acerca del tratamiento del veneno kuikatsu1, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a Tsunade y a _esa_ chica bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente cuando sus ojos verdes encontraron el collar alrededor del cuello de la chica más joven. Recobró su expresión calmada cuando la mujer Senju comunicó que se había descubierto el antídoto que tanto les había costado descubrir.

– Nanami ha logrado identificar el principal activo que utiliza el insecto para producir el veneno, se alimenta especialmente de una planta que es conocida, irónicamente, como _la flor del salvador_. Tiene el potencial de causar todos los síntomas que hemos observado, de acuerdo a sus dosis. Gracias a esta joven. – miró a la castaña y puso una mano en su hombro. – Tenemos la receta indicada para contrarrestar su efecto. – sonrió de lado. – Por fin podremos dejar de lado el innecesario tratamiento que veníamos aplicando. –

La Shinobi de pelo rosa apretó su agarre sobre los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentada, tratando de apaciguar los sentimientos negativos y la impotencia que atormentaban su corazón.

* * *

Días después, Konohagakure fue atacada, poco antes de que el sol se hiciera presente en el firmamento.

* * *

Nanami no lo vio venir, era la verdad. Eran muchos heridos y sus atacantes eran bastante hábiles. Todo el cuerpo médico se apresuró auxiliar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, ella no fue la excepción. Así que mientras atendía las heridas de un joven ninja, no lo vio. No vio el filoso Kunai que llevaba un ninja enemigo, que se lanzó hacia ellos con una espalda. Kiba a pesar de sus heridas, se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar y devolver el ataque. Notaron demasiado tarde cómo el oponente caído lanzaba hacia ella el objeto metálico.

El Kunai le provocó un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo.

Los eventos que siguieron son un recuerdo borroso para ella. La batalla, la conmoción, el miedo y la fría calma, porque de nada servía perder el control. Todavía recuerda haberse atendido mecánicamente la herida y caminar hacia el hospital cuando la calma volvió a la aldea.

* * *

La conmoción por el ataque de esa mañana se enfrió y tanto los ciudadanos como los Shinobis disponibles, iniciaron las reparaciones pertinentes de las aéreas afectadas por los acontecimientos.

Sasuke, sin embargo, antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse, vagó por la aldea y se encontró yendo hacia el hospital. Sabía que ella seguramente iba a estar allí, atendiendo a todos los lastimados. Lo que nunca imagino fue que ella también lo estuviera.

* * *

Los ojos de Sasuke vagaron por el rostro de la castaña. Ella se veía tan indefensa para él.

– Sólo fue un rasguño. –

– No parece uno. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se congeló automáticamente por un momento, cuando su mano sostuvo su brazo justo debajo de donde se encontraban las vendas. – Pudo haber sido peor. Tal vez hubieras podido… – divagó acariciando suavemente con el pulgar el área afectada.

Ella había estado mirando por la ventana del consultorio, disfrutando de la brisa. Nanami acababa de recibir el chequeo de su herida, y se dedicó rápidamente a contemplar el bello paisaje que se presentó con el atardecer, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sasuke de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Volteo a verlo para notar su aspecto desalineado, y supuso que había tenido una participación activa en la batalla de ese día. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y su uniforme de Jounin tenía algunos rasguños y manchas. Luego de percibir su brazo lastimado, él avanzo hacia ella para cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

– Tal vez habrías… –

Si Nanami no estuviera prestando atención al rostro del hombre frente a ella, se habría perdido de la mirada preocupada y ligeramente triste que apareció en su cara.

Sus ojos claros se suavizaron. – Soy médico y una de las reglas de Tsunade-sama para ser médico es, no morir. – aseguró mientras sonreía.

Su sonrisa no fue demasiado grande ni muy pequeña. _Fue sincera y tranquilizadora_. Los últimos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, iluminando su rostro, haciéndola lucir más hermosa y brillante, parecía tan etérea…

Casi como una ilusión.

Él ni si quieras pensó cuando su mano abandono el agarre del brazo para tomar delicadamente su rostro. Se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los suyos.

* * *

Nanami miró la puerta en estado de shock.

Él simplemente la besó y se fue un poco avergonzado, luego de darle una pequeña excusa.

 _La besó_.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma mientras susurraba que aquello estaba mal.

 _Muy mal_.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando le correspondió, sabiendo que tenía novia? ¿Qué estaba pasando en su corazón?

* * *

Llámenla cobarde, pero Nanami no quería ver a Sasuke.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo a él o a… Sakura.

Fue difícil, pero consiguió con éxito evadirlo las dos últimas semanas.

* * *

Hubo un gigantesco cambio en la actitud de Sasuke y lo estaba proyectando en sus entrenamientos. Todo inicio cuando el número de encuentros con Nanami se redujeron a cero. La castaña había dejado de ir a los campos de entrenamiento y le pediría a sus compañeras de trabajo, que los atendieran a él y a sus amigos cuando ingresaban a la cafetería.

 _Ella lo estaba evitando._

Lo sabía.

Y eso le molesto.

– ¡Oye, teme! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –

– Nada. –

– ¡Cómo que nada! Es cierto que estamos en un combate, pero ¡¿Acaso pretendes matarme?! – el pelinegro frunció el ceño y ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Definitivamente, necesitaba hablar con Nanami.

* * *

Estaba oscuro afuera cuando Nanami terminó su trabajo en la cafetería. Hacer el inventario y la revisión de cuentas del negocio, fue algo tedioso. No tenía nada más que hacer y podría ayudar a Misaki, ya que la chica tenía una cita esa noche.

Cuando salió del establecimiento vio a Sasuke apoyado contra la pared del edificio de enfrente con los ojos cerrados, mientras era iluminado por una farola cercana.

Ella se congeló.

Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo, procedió a alejarse silenciosamente deseando internamente que él no la notara. Pero antes de que diera más de tres pasos, Sasuke dijo su nombre.

Ella no volteo, pero tampoco siguió avanzando.

* * *

– ¡Responde, Nanami! – exigió golpeando con frustración la pared al lado de ella. – ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Qué significo para ti? –

Ella quería llorar. Y lo hizo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas queriendo alejarse pero estaba acorralada entre él y la pared. – Yo… –

Él la miro a los ojos y no, esta no era la primera vez que ella pensaba en cuánto lo quería. Sobre todo porque ella realmente disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca, de verlo entrenar, de… verlo sonreír.

Pero…

Ella sollozo y se limpió los ojos con las manos. – Tienes novia. –

– ¿Novia? – pregunta con voz confusa, como si nunca hubiera estado relacionado con ese concepto.

– Oh… Entonces Sakura no… –

– No. – afirma el chico mientras usa su brazo izquierdo para atraparla contra su pecho. – Tonta. –

Un suspiro de alivio salió de ella, cuando sintió la respiración de él en la coronilla de su cabeza y casi con vergüenza, ella… también lo abrazó.

* * *

– ¿Quién es la chica con la que Choji dijo que te vio? –

Sasuke cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. Naruto comprendió que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La misión que acababan de culminar los había dejado casi sin energía, razón por la cual, habían decidido ir a una tienda de té antes de emprender su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

El pelinegro suspiro de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Este era su mejor amigo y no había forma de que dejara pasar el tema. – Es Nanami. Mi… – fue raro para él decirlo, nunca antes había sentido aquella palabra tan propia. – Novia. –

– ¡¿Novia?! – Naruto se quedó sin aliento y Sakura chilló.

– ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste, somos tus amigos? ¿Y, quién es? –

– Trabaja en la cafetería que frecuentamos. –

– Ah, sí. Ella es bonita, teme. Eres tan afortunado de… –

Sakura escuchó a Naruto comenzar y dejar morir la frase antes de terminar. Sintió dos pares de ojos sobre ella e inconscientemente estranguló el borde inferior de su chaleco Jounin mientras miraba su plato de ramen tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Sasuke fue afortunado.

Nanami también.

Pero ella no.

Nunca lo ha sido.

 _Y eso fue injusto._

* * *

Cuando Sakura apareció esa tarde en la puerta de la cafetería, con los ojos vidriosos, las manos temblorosas y un montón de reproches en su boca, Nanami no supo qué hacer.

Nanami abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de nuevo, sin confiar en que las palabras salieran sin vacilar ni romperse. En cambio, ella sólo trato de señalar la puerta trasera, intentando poner buena cara para que sus compañeros de trabajo y clientes no se preocuparan.

Estando fuera del establecimiento, en el callejón lateral, continuaron la discusión y luego de una serie de acusaciones por parte de la mujer de pelo rosa, a Nanami le fue revelada la verdad que no había permanecido oculta, pero que sí desconocía.

 _Una realidad que estrujo su corazón._

Con las manos cerradas en puños, lágrimas frescas brotando pesadamente en sus ojos, Sakura la miró con una mirada desafiante. – No mereces estar con él. No sirves para cubrir sus vacios ni mucho menos calmar su dolor. ¡No eres nadie para estar con Sasuke Uchiha! – ella llevó una mano a su pecho, los dedos clavados en el espacio sobre su corazón. – ¡Yo sí! Lo he esperado por años, me hice más fuerte para ir tras él. Incluso perdone fácilmente sus pecados. –

– Creo que debes calmarte, Sakura-san. No entiendo lo que dices. –

– Creo que no quieres entender. – contesto sofocando las palabras más allá del nudo de su garganta. – Sasuke traicionó la Aldea, también intento destruirla. Asesino a su propio hermano, incluso trato de matar a sus camaradas. –

– Eso no es verdad… – susurró Nanami, la emoción se deslizo en su propia voz. _Ella no podría referirse a la misma persona, Sasuke no sería capaz de lo que ella mencionaba._

– No conoces nada de él. No sabes quién fue ni quién es Sasuke Uchiha. –

No intento corregir su última afirmación.

Probablemente era cierto.

* * *

Lo que Sasuke prefería de las misiones, era el regreso. Especialmente porque había alguien que esperaba por él, y disfrutaba recibir la atención y los deliciosos besos que recibía de Nanami cada vez que tocaba su puerta o la iba a buscar al trabajo luego de culminar cada misión.

Había comenzado hace un par de meses con unas palabras en voz baja, risas ahogadas y suaves besos en los labios. Esa sensación que ella le dio fue algo que nunca antes había sentido; no del equipo o Sakura, no de su familia y definitivamente no de la Aldea. Él ama la forma en que ella lo entiende, cómo ella lee hasta la más mínima de sus expresiones y lo desafía. Últimamente, su estomago hormigueaba de felicidad al pensar en su amor.

La traición de la Aldea que alguna vez llamo hogar y la muerte de su hermano, habían ennegrecido metafóricamente sus ojos negros. Su visión del mundo se resumió a gris desde que la muerte se había adueñado de su familia, pero en los últimos meses eso había cambiado.

Había aprendido a distinguir los colores, al encontrarse con ella. A amarla, a dejarla entrar a su corazón, a sentir paz y había experimentado lo bien que se sentía al cuidar de alguien más. Claro, la sombra de su pasado aún le traía dolor, pero estar con ella era mucho mejor que vivir entumecido y vacío, como lo había hecho desde la muerte de su clan.

* * *

– Sé honesto. – le pidió mientras miraba hacia abajo. Como de costumbre él había estado esperando a que terminara su turno en la cafetería y no podía, no quería fingir. – ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de tu historia, Sasuke… Uchiha? – cuestionó, aunque salió más brusco de lo que había pensado.

Ante la pregunta, el hombre apretó sus puños y su rostro se volvió estoico, sin expresión. A ella le dolió que pusiera una barrera entre ellos.

Él nunca quiso que ella lo descubriera, ahora al ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba llenos de lágrimas, el remordimiento volvió y Sasuke se alejó, deseando que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

* * *

Él caminó hasta entrar en el antiguo territorio Uchiha mientras la culpa le atormentaba la cabeza y el odio volvía arder en su corazón. Si él no hubiera escogido el oscuro camino que lo había apartado de su equipo, quizás… su querido hermano estaría con vida. Quizás… hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

 _Quizás…_

 _Pero no_.

Él se había equivocado y debía llevar esa carga sobre sus hombros.

De repente, como si el cielo comprendiera su agonía, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer silenciosamente pero con intensidad sobre la Aldea. Él no las percibió. Sólo sentía la ira y dolor de su sello de maldición activarse.

Un horror irracional se apodero de Sasuke cuando escuchó la voz de Nanami a pocos metros, llamándolo.

* * *

Nanami nunca imaginó lo que se enfrentaría cuando se encontrara con Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke? – corrió por las calles desoladas hacia él.

El joven se puso en pie entre tropiezos y retrocedió, buscando alejarse de ella. –– Vete… ¡Aléjate! – ella se sorprendió cuando escucho su voz entre gruñidos y su respiración parecía un siseo. – No te me acerques… –

El gélido viento sopló haciendo temblar a la castaña y tropezó con sus propios pies cuando vio a Sasuke cubierto por manchas negras, el cabello mucho más largo y revuelto. Unas alas sobresalieron de su espalda, sus labios eran casi azules y los ojos completamente negras con una pupila en cruz amarilla.

– S-Sasuke… – masculló tratando mantener la calma. _Sasuke es Sasuke_ , después de todo.

– ¡No te acerques! ¡Soy un monstruo! – advirtió antes de huir, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

* * *

– ¡Sasuke! – Naruto menciono preocupado apartando su atención del plato de Ramen para mirar un punto lejano.

* * *

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– chilló Sakura adentrándose al bosque.

* * *

El Uchiha tropezó con las raíces de los árboles en su intento de alejarse de Nanami, quien para su desgracia corría hacia él.

– ¡Sasuke, espera! ¡No te vayas! – suplicó apoyándose de un árbol cercano esperando que su respiración se regularizara.

Él la observó. Ella estaba temblaba por el frío que proporcionaba la lluvia, su ropa tenía varios rasguños así como su piel y sus ojos… Deseo morir al ver el brillo de tristeza que los cubría.

No lo soportaba más.

Simplemente quería irse a un lugar lejano donde no pudiera lastimar lo que le era más preciado.

Pero incluso antes de que moviera un musculo, Nanami saltó sobre él y se aferró a uno de sus brazos. – ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! – exigió agitando frenéticamente su extremidad con la intención de que ella lo soltara. Pero se negó. – ¡Temes a este monstruo! ¡Aléjate! –

– No… – sollozó negando levemente con la cabeza. – Es cierto, tengo miedo… pero no quiero estar sin ti. – él detuvo su movimiento. – ¡Quiero que regresemos juntos, quiero cocinar de nuevo para ti, quiero abrazarte, quiero tomar tu mano! ¡Mi querer es más fuerte que mi miedo! – lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que su corazón se calmara.

Todos en el pueblo, sabían de la participación del Uchiha en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja hace un poco más de tres años. Adicionalmente, Lady Tsunade dio a conocer a toda Konoha la verdad que había permanecido oculta desde antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los aldeanos no confiaban plenamente en Sasuke y no dudaban en recriminar sus pecados en cada oportunidad. Sasuke no los culpaba. Él no esperaba que todos olvidaran el dolor que él causó ni mucho menos actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado.

Porque pasó.

Y nada en el mundo podía cambiarlo.

Simplemente quería que a pesar del miedo que pudiera causar, hubiera alguien que quisiera estar junto a él.

No de Sasuke, el ultimo Uchiha… sino del hombre herido y equivocado que era.

– Te quiero… – dijo su pequeña voz.

Las manchas oscuras y las extremidades sobrantes del cuerpo de Sasuke, comenzaron a desaparecer. Una extraña sensación lo envolvió, quitándole todo el odio e ira que contenía.

Sasuke la abrazó gentilmente, ella se apoyó en su toque mientras sus lágrimas seguían confundiéndose con la lluvia. Nanami se desplomó sobre él, dejando que sus brazos lo envolvieran. – ¿Te quedarás siempre a mi lado? – ella asintió contra su pecho. – ¿Es una promesa? –

Nanami se alejó un poco y vio la expresión ansiosa en sus ojos. – Es una promesa. –

El corazón del Uchiha revoloteo ante su tierna y genuina sonrisa. La abrazó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza.

 _Ellos permanecerían juntos._

 _Fue una promesa._

 _Y él nunca la dejaría ir._

* * *

Sobre la rama de un gran árbol una silueta femenina observaba la escena, sin molestarse en evitar la densa lluvia. Simplemente miró con un nudo en la garganta. – Sé lo que hiciste. – dio a conocer Naruto detrás de ella. La mujer ni se inmutó. – Quisiste debilitar su vínculo, pero resultó que se fortaleció. –

Sakura cerró los ojos. Ahora lo entendió todo…

 _Enamorarse duele._

Especialmente si lo haces de un amor que nunca sería para ti.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Al comienzo me dedique minuciosamente al escrito, pero las obligaciones y responsabilidades frustraron mi dedicación. Así que busque un final –quizás prematuro- para esta historia. No sé si lo hice bien, simplemente quería no sólo cumplir con mi compromiso sino también practicar lo que mi profesor me critica siempre: " _Eres de extensas palabras. Servirías para escribir enciclopedias. Anotas cada respiración._ "

Sakura es uno de los personajes que menos me agrada, pero la entiendo. Se esmero e hizo todo lo posible por Sasuke, pero no es suficiente como para ser correspondida. Pienso que el Uchiha se casó por agradecimiento y no por amor.

Lo sé porque me pasó algo similar. Estuve siempre para él, pero él nunca lo estuvo para mí, fue muy doloroso apoyarlo cuando se derrumbaba por otra mujer. Pero así es la vida, y yo fui la única culpable, porque es el apego y las expectativas lo que causa dolor.

Realmente deseo que hayan disfrutado.

Por favor, permítanme conocer su opinión.


End file.
